rusefandomcom-20200223-history
Dokuritsu Kohei
Armed with deadly flamethrowers, Dokuritsu Kohei combat engineers are special purpose units capable of easily destroying groups of light units or buildings. They have the same range of any infantry unit (150 meters) and are able to fire over obstacles such as city buildings. This makes them useful for clearing city squares (condition in which they need air recon to forsee the enemy troops) and destroying structures near forests, where the engineers can sneak up easily. Strategy & Tactics *It is highly unrecommended to take these on with any soft-skinned or weak armor as they can prove very strong in numbers despite appearance. *These units are perfect for clearing other infantry out of cities. *Even without Recon they can rush into a city and in a one vs one they will defeat ANY infantry in the game including gvardiya, with both rioting at the same time. *they can't capture buildings so keep that in mind when building them. History Japanese military observers stationed in Europe have noted the effectiveness of flamethrowers during the trench warfare conditions of World War I - particularly against battlefield fortifications, bunkers, pillboxes and similar protected emplacements, which had given the Japanese Army such grief during the Siege of Port Arthur during the Russo-Japanese War of 1904-1905. The Type 93 flamethrower, largely based on European designs, entered service in 1933. It was used in Manchukuo against the ill-prepared National Revolutionary Army of the Republic of China and against local warlord forces with considerable psychological effect. However, its ignition system based on a heated electrical wire had reliability issues under cold weather conditions which led to a redesign, which was designated the Type 100 flamethrower in 1940. Both types remained in service during World War II. Pros & Cons +Fairly cheap +They can go toe to toe with any infantry (except for snipers) even if they are being ambushed. +They are able to fire over cities with no return fire, excellent for denying enemies passage through cities -Although the lightest Incendiary based weapon, they may be the best as they have all the advantages of infantry. +/-They can go toe to toe with light tanks but they are not very effective. +/-They are unable to capture buildings but they are able to destroy them. -The nature of the flamethrower is about 1-2 secounds delay from the attack till the fire reaches it's target. -The boost of the Satchel charge is only 50m rather than 150m or 75m, the shortest range in the game and ontop of that it is also very light. Weapons The Dokuritsu Kohei are mainly equipped with either a Type 93 or Type 100 flamethrower. Trivia *With the addition of this unit in their DLC, they are the third flamethrower unit, not counting fortifications. *The satchel charge that they have is different than others as they can attack infantry and buildings and damage lvl 5 armour, albeit only doing 1 damage. Gallery FlamethrowerInfantry.jpg|In-game information See also * * Crocodile * Lanciafiamme Category:Combat engineers Category:Barracks